Re: Secrets of the Past, Book 1: Nothing to Hide
by Dream For Tonight
Summary: Welcome to LightClan, a place of the loyal and traditional, rarely willing to break the warrior code. When Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit are born into LightClan, there comes a night where nothing will be the same. Time to come clean. **Rewritten! First book in the Secrets of the Past series**Rating and genre may change**
1. Of Rainy Nights and Roses

**Hello! ShiningSilentStar here, and I'm back and ready to write! So, I was rereading the stories that I currently have on here, and I was disappointed with how I saw myself writing. I put almost all my stories into a discontinued state, and so far this will be the only one I will work on for now until its completion. Enjoy the rewritten prologue of Nothing to Hide!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, not me.**

* * *

**Prologue- Of Rainy Nights and Roses**

It was a quiet night. All was peaceful, and in a rather large den carved into a rock and partially covered by ivy tendrils, a tom with ginger-brown, springy fur was settling down for his rest. His amber eyes blinked around the camp one last time before curling into a ball in the corner of the den and falling asleep. It didn't take long, however, for him to wake again. Only this time, he was welcomed by the sight of a fogged forest; the trees looming above his small stature. In the distance and coming ever closer, a form began to take the shape of a cat.

"Dovetail…?" The tom muttered under his breath. He wasn't surprised to see his former mentor, having been to StarClan several times in his life already. LightClan may look peaceful, but some would be surprised at how much goes on inside the walls.

"Emberfur…it has been such a long time since I last saw you," the cat, now known as Dovetail said, smiling softly. Her cobalt eyes shimmered with…tears? and her paws shifting her weight between the left and right sides of her body.

_"The nights of rain will come bearing the sweet roses of light. Together, they will calm the raging fires within the walls."_

"Wait…what?" Emberfur asked. He was not one for focusing on things for long, and a prophecy was highly uncommon in these parts. His words fell on deaf ears, though, as Dovetail soon faded away into the stars above, reassurance in her eyes.

_"Trust the younger generation. They know more than you think."_

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

The few who were awake at moonhigh jumped as the cry rang throughout the camp. Emberfur, LightClan's medicine cat, let his tail run comforting circles across the Clan's most recent queen as a she-cat outside peeked into the nursery, then looked out at the toms standing before her.

"Dawnpetal looks just fine," Goldenleaf mewed, her marigold-colored fur shining pale in the moonlight. "She knows how take care of herself. If you think those kits won't come out healthy, look me in the eye and say so right now."

No one turned to meet her gaze, instead finding something much more interesting in the ground and their surroundings.

Darkfoot raised his head and looked at Goldenleaf. "How are you so sure?" he asked, sheathing and unsheathing his claws. "You're not a medicine cat, and these kits are part of the future of LightClan."

"Part of the future they are!" Goldenleaf replied, smiling. "And they're going to have a bright one- I can just feel it."

Two bright amber eyes poked out from the space that was the nursery. "Dawnpetal's kits have arrived. Darkfoot, if you can handle them, you're welcome inside. Dustclaw, I'm not worried about you." Said warrior Dustclaw nodded. "No one else inside just yet." Emberfur finished, ignoring Dustclaw and disappearing back inside.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going in just yet," Dustclaw spoke, wind ruffling up both gray and silver fur on his pelt. Turning to Darkfoot, he continued, "Even if the kit's eyes aren't open yet, which I doubt they'll be, by the way, I don't want to take any chances."

"If you're sure, Dustclaw," Darkfoot replied, stepping into the nursery. His eyes peered around the dark, moonlit space as he looked for his mate. After spotting the bundles of fur and glowing eyes not too far from him, his eyes lit up with happiness.

Dawnpetal beamed up at him, saying, "You're now a father to three, Darkfoot. One tom and two she-cats- Emberfur said that they couldn't be healthier!" She used her tail to point to a small, light gray mass of fur eagerly suckling her mother. "If you don't mind, I already have a name for this one."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, what is it?" Darkfoot asked, curiosity seeping into his emerald eyes.

"It's nothing special, really. I was thinking about naming her Rainkit," Dawnpetal glanced down at her daughter.

"It sounds fine to me, Dawnpetal," Darkfoot reassured. "As for this little guy…" He gestured to a black tomkit that was almost invisible against the black ground of the nursery. "How does Nightkit sound to you? Partially because he's so good at camouflaging with the night and shadows, so I thought…" he trailed off.

"Of course, Nightkit it is. So for this one…" She glanced lovingly at a pinkish-reddish ball on the floor, fast asleep.

"Rosekit."

* * *

**So, feel free to tell me what you think! I'm not accepting OCs for this story anymore, as I have a list of the characters from the original up on my profile. Please review and spread the word that this is back!**

**-SSS**


	2. Sunrise

**Hello and welcome back to Nothing to Hide! I hope you enjoyed the prologue~ I'm officially on my spring break, so I'll probably get chapters up for this faster :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. That goes to the Erins.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sunrise**

_Last Time…_

* * *

_In the distance and coming ever closer, a form began to take the shape of a cat._

"_Emberfur…it has been such a long time since I last saw you," the cat, now known as Dovetail said, smiling softly._

"_The nights of rain will come bearing the sweet roses of light. Together, they will calm the raging fires within the walls."_

"_Trust the younger generation. They know more than you think."_

"_Dawnpetal looks just fine," Goldenleaf mewed, her marigold-colored fur shining pale in the moonlight. "She knows how take care of herself. If you think those kits won't come out healthy, look me in the eye and say so right now."_

"_It's nothing special, really. I was thinking about naming her Rainkit," Dawnpetal glanced down at her daughter._

"_How does Nightkit sound to you? Partially because he's so good at camouflaging with the night and shadows, so I thought…"_

"_Rosekit."_

* * *

_~~Three moons after the events of 'Of Rainy Nights and Roses'~~_

A certain pink-red she-kit blinked open tired eyes to see two sets of expressions in front of her; one friendly-looking and excited, the other curious and slightly wary. She glanced at the two of them, and then promptly shut her eyes tight; burying her head beneath her paws.

"Well, it's about time you woke up!"

A pale gray blob poked and prodded at her sister, joined by her pitch-black brother.

"Dawnpetal, why won't she look up?"

A white and gold queen turned to face her kits, smiling at the now-familiar sight.

"She'll look up when she wants to, Rainkit. Don't rush her," Dawnpetal replied.

Rosekit finally lifted her head, opening one jade eye with slight annoyance. She was shaking back and forth from being moved by her siblings, and Dawnpetal giggled at the blank expression on her youngest daughter's face.

"I'm up now, you know…" Rosekit muttered, rising to her feet, only to meet the ground again as Nightkit, who was planning to jump over his sister, mistimed and slammed headfirst into Rosekit.

Nightkit gave a sheepish smile when he saw Rosekit's eyes narrowing into slits.

"So…can we go to the elders' den now?" Three mouths chorused in unison. They didn't wait for an answer; however, as by the time Dawnpetal opened her mouth to reply, the kits were halfway across the camp, only pausing to grab a mouse from the fresh-kill pile to give to their grandmother, Sweetwillow.

"How can you two run faster than me?! I'm older than the both of you!" Nightkit complained, picking himself up from where he fell on the way.

Rainkit stopped and faced her brother, azure eyes shining. "Simple, Nightkit- we weren't born clumsy like you were!"

Nightkit glared at Rainkit. "I know you weren't. What about her?" He gestured with his tail to Rosekit, who was happily prancing past her older littermates. "She just opened her eyes for the first time today!"

Setting down the mouse in her mouth, Rosekit said, "I was _sleeping._ You know; that thing you do at night?"

"It's not nighttime anymore! It's almost sunhigh!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Look up."

"Why don't you?"

"'Cause I told you to do it first."

"Doesn't mean I have to do it."

"Are we really going into this?" Rainkit asked, raising an eyebrow as the two almost collided with their father, Darkfoot. **(A/N: Do cats even have eyebrows? In any case, in this story they will ^.^)**

* * *

The mentioned Darkfoot stared back at the kits as they stumbled and tripped over each other into the elders' den. He shrugged and, rearranging the squirrel in his jaws, headed into the nursery. He placed the prey in front of his mate, who accepted it with pleasure.

"So, when were you planning on telling them about their family?"

"In due time, Darkfoot. They're only three moons old. Let kits be kits!"

Darkfoot shook his head, ashen fur falling over his eyes. "Just make sure you tell them before they become apprentices, at least."

Dawnpetal's eyes clouded over as she nodded. "About what Emberfur told us…before the kits were born…?"

Darkfoot sighed rather loudly before replying, "Look, of course I believe what Emberfur said, but don't overwork yourself. Like you literally just said a few moments ago, the kits are only three moons old. They're still young. They'll have plenty of time to train and prepare themselves before they leave. What I'm concerned about is if they'll make the right choices."

Dawnpetal's expression darkened when she realized just how loud the couple was talking. "I'm just going to say that you're lucky Goldenleaf hasn't come back yet. If we woke her kits she'd have our heads."

"Oh don't get your tail in a twist," Darkfoot laughed. "She won't be back until sundown. I've got to go now, I'm scheduled to lead a border patrol and we're leaving soon."

"Good luck with that, not like you'll need it," a voice sounded from the entrance to the nursery. The paw steps belonging to the voice padded closer to Dawnpetal before dying off.

"Goldenleaf? I thought you wouldn't be back until sundown!" Dawnpetal mewed, eyes shining with surprise and curiosity.

"Come on, Dawnpetal. You of all people should know that I never come back when I say I will- I come back earlier. See you around, Darkfoot," Goldenleaf replied, motioning with her tail towards the spot where she had been moments before.

* * *

"It's getting late," Leafheart commented, looking out of the brambles to the sky above. Leafheart was a cream-furred she-cat with a lively spirit and equally lively green eyes. She didn't really take anything seriously and was hard to deal with when she was younger.

"You can come back tomorrow, but go back now before it gets dark," Sweetwillow added. Sweetwillow was Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit's grandmother, with Rosekit's looks. She was a gentle, light-hearted soul that couldn't and still wouldn't hurt a thing, no matter what.

"Awwww…"

"We're definitely coming back tomorrow!"

"For sure!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**So, what do you think of the rewritten first chapter? Please R&R~**

**-SSS**


	3. Shining Night

**Welcome back to another installment of Nothing to Hide! I hope those of you that read last chapter liked what you saw. Those who didn't, well there's more of this story anyway!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors will never be mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Shining Night**

_Last Time…_

* * *

"_She'll look up when she wants to, Rainkit. Don't rush her," Dawnpetal replied._

"_How can you two run faster than me?! I'm older than the both of you!"_

_Setting down the mouse in her mouth, Rosekit said, "I was sleeping. You know; that thing you do at night?"_

_Darkfoot sighed rather loudly before replying, "Look, of course I believe what Emberfur said, but don't overwork yourself. Like you literally just said a few moments ago, the kits are only three moons old. They're still young. They'll have plenty of time to train and prepare themselves before they leave. What I'm concerned about is if they'll make the right choices."_

"_Goldenleaf? I thought you wouldn't be back until sundown!"_

"_Awwww…"_

"_We're definitely coming back tomorrow!"_

"_For sure!"_

"_Bye!"_

* * *

_~~The day after the events of 'Sunrise'~~_

Once upon a time, hidden in a forest, bound by the warrior code, there existed a Clan. This Clan was a Clan named after Light, LightClan. In this 'LightClan', there was a camp in the heart of the territory. In that camp rested several dens, a pile of prey, and two entrances and exits. One of the several dens was a nursery; a place where mother cats could raise their offspring in peace. Coming from the nursery were fierce, but quiet shouts coming from a couple arguing inside. The she-cat of this couple had snow-white fur, with flecks of gold and cerulean eyes to complete the look. This she-cat was called Dawnpetal. The tom had a blend of dark gray and silver fur that mixed together rather well. He had a fringe of hair hanging partially over his eyes and amber-colored eyes. This tom was called Darkfoot.

Let's take a closer look at this scene, shall we?

* * *

"When will you finally tell them? They're going to have to find out sometime!" Darkfoot snapped.

Dawnpetal blinked at her mate's tone, but decided to respond, saying, "I've at least decided the time of which I'll tell them, if that will make you any happier. I'll tell the three of them one moon before they become apprentices."

Darkfoot's amber eyes still held looks of annoyance, but forced himself to calm down. "Okay. The days will fly…only two more to go…" The last part to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, a black bundle of fur twitched at the sound of the two grown cats' voices and instantly recognized them as the sounds of his parents.

The white-furred queen nudged the older tom beside her, motioning for him to pipe down and hoping her son would fall back asleep. She had no such luck.

"Good morning, Nightkit. How was your sleep?" Darkfoot smiled a somewhat tense smile.

Nightkit tilted his head from side to side, followed by flicking his ears in Darkfoot's direction. "Fine, I guess," he responded, then took on a slightly wary tone. "Why?"

Rosekit was the sister to open her eyes next, and in a much better mood than the day before. "Yeah, why do you ask?" She innocently added, having overheard Nightkit and Darkfoot.

Darkfoot straightened himself. "Do I have to have a reason to ask my kits if they slept well, Rosekit? Anyway, you know you two and your sister will be apprentices in three moons."

Nightkit and Rosekit glanced at each other and beamed, tangerine eyes of a tomkit meeting the emerald of a she-kit. "We know!"

The two kits looked around the small space they were in as they heard a soft growl resonating from the walls of the nursery.

"Excuse me, but could you two possibly be quiet? Cats are trying to sleep here!" The owner of the growl mewed, voice dripping with sarcasm and gradually rising in volume until she was practically shouting. Hypocrite.

Nightkit turned his head to face the ginger she-kit who had made both the growl and the comment. "Hello to you too…" he muttered.

"What was that?" The golden she-kit said.

Rosekit just tilted her head and looked at Dawnpetal. "Who is that?" she asked.

"That would be Shinekit," Dawnpetal replied. "She's older than you, Nightkit, and Rosekit, though she doesn't have the best personality." The queen added the last part under her breath.

The elder kit, now known as Shinekit, raised her head and moved herself to a sitting position, her near-lavender colored eyes portraying calm, cool confidence.

"I'm not like that all the time," she mewed, voice light and wispy with traces of a sneer. "It's nice to meet you Nightkit, Rosekit." Shinekit nodded at the two of them, faint tabby marks showing on the top of her head.

Nightkit nodded back, while Rosekit just shifted her weight between her paws. "So, how long have you been here?" she asked. "Dawnpetal told me you were older than us, but not by how much."

"I've been here for four moons."

"Really? Me, Nightkit, and my sister over there, Rainkit, we've only been here for three!"

"I know, I almost tripped over you three when I returned here after you were born."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, that makes you one moon older than us," Nightkit piped.

"Yes, and our apprentice ceremonies will be a moon apart as well, though there's a chance our warrior ceremonies might be the same," Shinekit added.

"Aren't the ceremonies all the same though?" Rosekit interrupted.

Shinekit shifted so she was leaning against the wall of the nursery and facing both younger kits at once. "I guess you could say that. But each one is different in its own way, you know? It varies from cat to cat."

All this time, Rainkit was curled up in a small, dark corner, oblivious to the world around her as she slept.

* * *

**Well, any opinions? I'd love to know them in a review! I hope you enjoyed the chappie~**

**-SSS**


	4. New Faces

**Hello and welcome back to Nothing to Hide! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter~ This time, you'll be seeing some familiar faces if you read the original story- if not, these characters will be new to you. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors will never be mine...*cries in corner***

* * *

**Chapter 3- New Faces**

_Last Time…_

* * *

"_When will you finally tell them? They're going to have to find out sometime!" Darkfoot snapped._

"_Okay. The days will fly…only two more to go…"_

_Darkfoot straightened himself. "Do I have to have a reason to ask my kits if they slept well, Rosekit? Anyway, you know you two and your sister will be apprentices in three moons."_

_Nightkit and Rosekit glanced at each other and beamed, tangerine eyes of a tomkit meeting the emerald of a she-kit. "We know!"_

"_Who is that?" she asked._

"_That would be Shinekit," Dawnpetal replied. "She's older than you, Nightkit, and Rosekit, though she doesn't have the best personality."_

"_I'm not like that all the time," she mewed, voice light and wispy with traces of a sneer. "It's nice to meet you Nightkit, Rosekit." _

"_I know, I almost tripped over you three when I returned here after you were born."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Anyway, that makes you one moon older than us," Nightkit piped._

"_Yes, and our apprentice ceremonies will be a moon apart as well, though there's a chance our warrior ceremonies might be the same," Shinekit added._

* * *

~~_From the end of the events of 'Shining Night'~~_

A certain black-furred, amber-eyed fluffball tilted his head to one side and stared at the she-kit in front of him. "What do you mean they're all different? Stonestar says the exact same things every time, right?"

"Right," Shinekit replied, nodding sagely. "Well, for example every cat's feelings. Some might be excited; some might be nervous or even scared. No two cats are exactly alike- not even you and your sisters," she added; gesturing to Rosekit, sitting beside Nightkit, and Rainkit, who had only just woken up and was pawing her crystalline eyes.

Rainkit looked over the three of them, vaguely recognizing Shinekit, but could only get what they were talking. She shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask Rosekit or Nightkit about it later as she padded outside the nursery.

Taking in the busy-looking sight of the camp in the morning and the blur of colors, the pale gray she-kit kept walking forward without realizing where she was going. It was only a matter of seconds that followed before she collided with a cat larger than her. Falling back on her bottom, she glanced up at the cat she had bumped into. Rainkit could see a silver she-cat with spots on her pelt and one visible emerald green eye, and didn't seem to be much older than her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine." Rainkit picked herself up and smiled at the older she-cat. Licking the dirt off her pelt, she asked, "So, what's your name?"

The former cat smiled; her visible eye light and cheerful. She turned to face Rainkit, and the latter could see that her eyes were mismatched- the one she initially saw was forest green, while the other was the exact same shade as her deep blue. "I'm Cinderpaw. And who might you be?"

"I'm Rainkit! It's nice to meet you, Cinderpaw," Rainkit said, closing her eyes as she beamed.

Nodding, Cinderpaw mewed, "The same to you, Rainkit."

"So, have you been an apprentice for a long time? You said your name was Cinder_paw_."

"Honestly, not very long. Do you remember the last time Stonestar called a Clan meeting? Wait, no…you weren't born yet. Anyway, that was my and my friend's apprentice ceremony. You…you're two…no, three moons old, right?" Cinderpaw asked; her voice innocent and unassuming.

"That's right." Rainkit nodded.

* * *

Back in the nursery, Shinekit had just finished explaining ceremonies to Nightkit and Rosekit. The golden tabby leaned back on her haunches **(A/N: Did I say that right? I don't know that much about cats so…please bear with me ^.^) **and opened her mouth to speak.

"So, did that finally answer all your questions?" Shinekit asked, irritation now starting to creep through her voice.

Nightkit and Rosekit nodded together in unison, beaming happily. "Yes, it did in fact. Thank you very much!" Nightkit replied, pretending to bow his head to the older she-kit.

Shinekit growled. "I can't wait for my apprentice ceremony…" she mumbled.

* * *

"And lastly, Darkfoot will be leading a hunting patrol with Swiftclaw, Thornfur, and Silverpaw," Flamestep, the LightClan deputy mewed, looking at Darkfoot as if to say _'You'd better not mess anything up this time or else.'_

Darkfoot pointedly turned away and turned to the brown tabby tom. "So, are you ready to go? If you are, I know Thornfur and Silverpaw are waiting for us, so we can just meet them at the camp entrance."

Swiftclaw blinked. "They're already there?" he asked while beginning to head for the camp entrance.

"Yeah, apparently they either left as soon as Flamestep said what they were doing or they have the power of teleportation. I don't know about you, but I suspect the former."

The toms, having met up with Thornfur and Silverpaw (Thornfur: "Finally! Where have you two been? Were you-"), headed out towards the forest on their right side. While the latter two went ahead, Darkfoot stayed behind to chat with Swiftclaw for a moment.

"So, what does it feel like? Getting to be a warrior and all?" Darkfoot asked, his face showing only the slightest bit of curiosity.

Swiftclaw didn't know how to respond to the question- no one had ever asked him how he felt about something before. "It feels great, honestly! Now, I'm at the peak of my life, finally at that milestone, and now have so much to do before I become an elder…now, let's go, Silverpaw is calling us."

The two ran after the young voice they heard, barreling past Thornfur along the way.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Thornfur screeched, running after the toms.

"Will you pipe down, Thornfur?! I could hear you all the way from IceClan territory!" Silverpaw whisper-yelled, her eyes frosted into a glare.

Swiftclaw and Darkfoot snickered while Thornfur's ears burned with embarrassment. The silver-pelted apprentice turned her gaze to the former two.

"You two are no better! Running and stomping through the forest like that- sooner or later, you'll scare all the prey away!"

Now all three toms preferred to stare at their paws instead of the tiny apprentice in front of them.

* * *

**Yay for headstrong, scary Silverpaw! Boo cowardly Darkfoot/Thornfur/Swiftclaw! So, R&R please? Tell me what you thought!**

**-SSS**


	5. Revelation

**Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter of Nothing to Hide! For your reference, I have character sheets for Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit here for you all, and replies to my reviews down at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Revelation**

_Last Time…_

* * *

"_Right," Shinekit replied, nodding sagely. "Well, for example every cat's feelings. Some might be excited; some might be nervous or even scared. No two cats are exactly alike- not even you and your sisters."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry!"_

"_No, no, it's fine." Rainkit picked herself up and smiled at the older she-cat. Licking the dirt off her pelt, she asked, "So, what's your name?"_

_She turned to face Rainkit, and the latter could see that her eyes were mismatched- the one she initially saw was forest green, while the other was the exact same shade as her deep blue. "I'm Cinderpaw. And who might you be?"_

"_I'm Rainkit! It's nice to meet you, Cinderpaw," Rainkit said, closing her eyes as she beamed._

_Shinekit growled. "I can't wait for my apprentice ceremony…" she mumbled._

"_And lastly, Darkfoot will be leading a hunting patrol with Swiftclaw, Thornfur, and Silverpaw," Flamestep, the LightClan deputy mewed, looking at Darkfoot as if to say 'You'd better not mess anything up this time or else.'_

"_It feels great, honestly! Now, I'm at the peak of my life, finally at that milestone, and now have so much to do before I become an elder…now, let's go, Silverpaw is calling us."_

* * *

_~~From the end of the events of 'New Faces'~~_

The tabby apprentice crept through the forest, eyes and ears alert. She wanted to be the best at something before she couldn't do anything anymore, and so she decided it would be hunting. Silverpaw scented the air, frustrated at finding only the scents of her fellow Clanmates and prey that had long since either been killed and eaten or escaped far away. She was about to leave the area when she scented a certain bird.

Silverpaw darted off, not like any of her company were watching- they had gone their separate ways as they split the territory into parts for each other to hunt in. She spotted her prey and leapt for it, just barely missing by a hairlength. The apprentice growled as she gave chase, blue eyes trained on the bird flying away. She sped up a tree and jumped, this time successfully catching the now fresh-kill in her jaws. Landing on the forest floor, she buried her prey without a second thought, and continued on.

Meanwhile, Thornfur walked amongst the Clan border. His gray-brown fur blended into the trunks of the trees, supposedly camouflaging him. Unfortunately, the tom's clumsiness took that advantage and threw it to the wind. So he stumbled about, managing to spot a mouse that hadn't run away from him yet.

Remembering what he had been taught in his apprentice days, he slowly crept towards the mouse's tail, making sure his tail didn't brush against the leaves of leaffall. Making a pounce, he bit into the mouse's back and shook it around a bit. Burying it, the rather clumsy warrior returned to his original path on the outskirts of LightClan territory.

Once the hunting party had met up again and returned to camp, Swiftclaw glanced back at his apprentice.

"Wow, Silverpaw, you caught a lot," he mewed approvingly.

Only giving a quick nod in reply, Silverpaw dumped her prey on the fresh-kill pile and proceeded to duck into the apprentices' den. Promptly afterward, she started up a conversation with her friend, Splashpaw.

_I swear that she-cat hates everything I do…_Swiftclaw thought, narrowing his eyes at the now absent apprentice's tracks.

* * *

Shinekit looked out the entrance of the nursery, seeing a snow-white she-kit with golden paws around her age chatting with a smaller, also white, she-kit. The former had dark amber, almost reddish, eyes and didn't seem to be paying any attention to where she was going until the smaller she-kit pointed out she was heading for the medicine den.

Smiling embarrassedly, the bigger she-kit padded back towards the nursery while the smaller one changed her course to the elders' den.

In the nursery, Shinekit asked, "So…care to tell me why you were going to Emberfur's den? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Naturekit mewed, snapping back to attention as she entered the nursery and sat by her sister.

"…Sure…"

* * *

Dawnpetal walked across the camp upon seeing her kit. The latter had just finished speaking with an apprentice, who was now happily walking out of camp.

Padding up to Rainkit, she said, "Just stay here for a bit. I'm going to go get your littermates. We need to talk about something."

A confused Rainkit nodded and looked at the camp wall to her left. There wasn't much to look at- just a bunch of branches and brambles mixed with leaves all stacked at constructed to form a rather strong barrier. Not long after, the gray she-kit heard pawsteps coming up behind her. Turning around, she expected to see Dawnpetal, Rosekit, Nightkit, or all three. She saw the last of her four mental choices.

Nightkit and Rosekit moving to stand beside her, Dawnpetal sat down, formally wrapping her tail over her paws.

"There's something you three need to know."

* * *

Ambersky leaped from tree to tree, landing on the rocks near the border with MarshClan. Her tortoiseshell fur ruffled with the wind as eyes that matched her namesake scanned the area. She was ahead of the border patrol she was supposed to be leading, but she didn't feel like standing around and waiting for the others to catch up with her.

The amber-eyed warrior turned when she heard two high-pitched, loud squeals and one slightly lower sounding from downstream. Racing while trying not to slip on the riverside, Ambersky found the source of all the screeches and screams- two little kits had fallen into a river; one clinging to a stone for dear life while the other was being pulled up and out by a dryer, bigger cat on the shore. Stepping closer to the river, Ambersky reached out and plucked the remaining kit from its lifeline by the scruff of its neck, and placed it down next to the others found with it.

After drying the two kits up, she took a step back and saw three pairs of eyes staring back at her; one bright blue, almost lavender-looking, another grayish-blue like the river he had just fallen into, and the other with pale blue, foggy looking eyes. The one with fogged eyes lifted her head and asked, facing the forest,

"Who are you?"

The other two kits had to turn her head so the older cat would be facing Ambersky. The warrior tilted head in confusion, while the one with lavender-blue eyes mouthed something.

"She's blind."

* * *

**Aaand that's a wrap! Please send your thoughts in a review!**

**Character Sheets:**

**Rainkit- **A light gray she-kit with light blue eyes and white paws. She has several sides to her; sweet and loyal, fierce and independent...it depends on the situation. Siblings are Nightkit(brother) and Rosekit(sister). Three moons old.  
**Nightkit- **A pitch-black tom with fiery amber eyes. He's really talkative and upbeat, but can be serious if need be. He is the most social out of the three littermates, and the oldest of them, at that. Siblings are Rainkit(sister) and Rosekit(sister). Three moons old.  
**Rosekit- **A reddish-pink she-kit with leaf-green eyes and golden flecks in her pelt. She is shy and quiet, not talking much to anyone she meets and prefers to listen while others do the talking. She is the youngest compared to her littermates, though only by a few minutes. Siblings are Rainkit(sister) and Nightkit(brother). Three moons old.

**More character sheets to come!**

**-SSS**


	6. Ceremonial Ceremonies

**Hello viewers new and old! Shine back with another chapter of Nothing to Hide! What do you all think of the rewrite so far? Leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Ceremonial Ceremonies**

_Last Time…_

* * *

_The apprentice growled as she gave chase, blue eyes trained on the bird flying away. She sped up a tree and jumped, this time successfully catching the now fresh-kill in her jaws. Landing on the forest floor, she buried her prey without a second thought, and continued on._

_I swear that she-cat hates everything I do…_

"_So…care to tell me why you were going to Emberfur's den? Are you okay?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Naturekit mewed._

"_Just stay here for a bit. I'm going to go get your littermates. We need to talk about something."_

"_There's something you three need to know."_

_Two little kits had fallen into a river; one clinging to a stone for dear life while the other was being pulled up and out by a dryer, bigger cat on the shore. _

_After drying the two kits up, she took a step back and saw three pairs of eyes staring back at her; one bright blue, almost lavender-looking, another grayish-blue like the river he had just fallen into, and the other with pale blue, foggy looking eyes._

"_She's blind."_

* * *

_~~Sundown, after the events of 'Revelation'~~_

"Sooo…what was it you needed to talk to us about?" Nightkit asked, his older littermates soon joining in.

Dawnpetal gazed at her kits. _There's no going back…,_ she thought, repeating what Emberfur had told her moons ago.

_"The nights of rain will come bearing the sweet roses of light. Together, they will calm the raging fires within the walls."_

Silence and three pairs of eyes blinking.

"…What is that supposed to mean?"

"Me, I have a pretty good guess…you three don't see it? All right, well I can honestly tell you that I don't know it completely," Dawnpetal answered, closing her eyes.

Rosekit's innocent voice piped up, sounding awfully close to Dawnpetal's ear. "Why did you tell us now?" she asked; green eyes wide with interest and curiosity_._

"There might be a time that, when you three become apprentices," the queen started. She shared a look with all three of her kits before continuing. "That you just might not have enough time in your lives to talk to all us older cats. I wanted to tell you now so that you can keep this in your heads and hearts as you grow up."

* * *

Near LightClan's entrance, Shinekit and Naturekit rolled a moss ball back and forth, both of them occasionally flicking their tails.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, will you please tell me why you keep running to the medicine den? If I didn't know you better I'd say you're spending all your free time in there lately."

"I don't have to tell you everything," Naturekit muttered, throwing the moss ball back to Shinekit.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Silverpaw's skills did not go unnoticed. She had her warrior assessment earlier in the day and found that she passed with ease. Her warrior ceremony was scheduled for sunset; along with some other things common to any Clan you go to, such as the ancient Clans Silverpaw had heard about in stories from the elders. She didn't know if they were true though.

"I can't believe it! I'm finally going to be a warrior!" Silverpaw mewed, nearly tripping over her tongue when she spoke.

"Yeah, now you can finally stop pestering me about it." Splashpaw replied.

"I was not pestering!"

"Oh yes, you were!"

"Prove it!"

"There's plenty of evidence!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around the Skytree for a Clan meeting!" The sky's peaceful, tranquil aqua turned to hues of amber, crimson, and gold as sunhigh gave way to sunset that day. The sun in turn cast a warm glow over the camp as the members of LightClan gathered at the base of the enormous tree, Stonestar perched on one of the middle branches, high enough so he could see the Clan, but at the same time be heard.

The silver-furred apprentice weaved her way up the tree until she stood one below Stonestar. The leader smiled down at her, while her mentor and friends looked on at her from below.

"I, Stonestar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the tom asked.

Silverpaw nodded, responding with a simple, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverleaf. StarClan honors your intelligence and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan." Stonestar finished, resting his muzzle of Silverleaf's head- Silverleaf herself licking Stonestar's shoulder in return.

Cheers and shouts rose up from the assembly below. "Silverleaf! Silverleaf!" they shouted. Among them, Silverleaf could pick out her friend, Splashpaw, and Swiftclaw, her former mentor who had his eyes shimmering with pride.

Turning to the Clan and raising his tail for silence, Stonestar mewed, "There is one more thing to do here tonight," his voice carrying loud and clear all the way to the camp's barriers.

Grayclaw, one of the senior warriors, gradually worked his way to Stonestar's perch. When he finally got there, Stonestar resumed.

"Grayclaw, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and to go join the elders?"

The dark-furred tom nodded. "Yes, it is. My time of service in LightClan has come to an end."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

The Clan erupted in cheers for the last time. "Grayclaw! Grayclaw!"

Stonestar jumped down from the Skytree and the other members of the Clan, following their leader's example, watched the sun disappear over the horizon and get some rest- except for one certain newly-made warrior. Silverleaf padded to the center of camp and sat down intently watching her surroundings, knowing her night vigil had begun.

* * *

**As I did character references in the last chapter, I'll be adding onto those here and for the next few chapters and whenever new characters come along.**

**Character Sheets:**

**Dawnpetal- **A white and gold she-cat queen with bright aquamarine eyes. She cares for everyone and wouldn't hurt a fly, and loves the ones she's close to with all her heart. Mate is Darkfoot and kits are Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit. 20 moons old.

**Darkfoot- **A gray and silver-furred tom with amber eyes. He is light-hearted and carefree, but very defensive in a fight and occasionally indecisive. Mate is Dawnpetal and kits are Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit. 24 moons old.

**Swiftclaw-** A brown tabby tom with pale green eyes. A new warrior, but wise for his moons, though very clumsy. He cares for the ones he loves and can hold his own in a fight. Former mentor of Silverleaf. 15 moons old.

**R&R please? I'll still make chapters with none, but it'll still be nice...**

**-SSS**


	7. Family

**Note: I have changed my username! I am ShiningSilentStar, but I now go by Dream For Tonight. Sorry for any confusion that may or may not have occurred!**

**Wow, it's been a while. I've been trying to fit continuity into the plot, since it was nonexistent in the original. This story will be on the slow side, but I'm working on it...bear with me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Family**

_Last Time…_

* * *

_There's no going back…, she thought, repeating what Emberfur had told her moons ago._

_"The nights of rain will come bearing the sweet roses of light. Together, they will calm the raging fires within the walls."_

"_There might be a time that, when you three become apprentices," the queen started. She shared a look with all three of her kits before continuing. "That you just might not have enough time in your lives to talk to all us older cats. I wanted to tell you now so that you can keep this in your heads and hearts as you grow up."_

"_I don't have to tell you everything," Naturekit muttered, throwing the moss ball back to Shinekit._

_"I can't believe it! I'm finally going to be a warrior!" Silverpaw mewed, nearly tripping over her tongue when she spoke._

_"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverleaf. StarClan honors your intelligence and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan." Stonestar finished, resting his muzzle of Silverleaf's head- Silverleaf herself licking Stonestar's shoulder in return._

_"Grayclaw, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and to go join the elders?"_

_"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."_

* * *

_~~Two sunrises after the events of 'Ceremonial Ceremonies'~~_

As if she couldn't just tell the kits everything at the same time, but _no. _She just _had _to spread out every bit of news that comes along in this family. Speaking of news, did you know that Dawnpetal's kits were three moons old, and that there were, coincidentally, three unknown members of the family she had to talk about? Interested? No? This chapter will still continue anyway.

* * *

The greenleaf sun was high in the sky and beating down on LightClan's camp, encouraging several warriors and apprentices to get out of their dens and do something. As a result, only half the Clan's members were actually present inside the walls. Inside a rather well-constructed nursery that could have been placed better, a certain queen was ready to have another talk with her three, soon to be four-moon-old kits.

"Soo…what did you want to talk to us about this time?" Nightkit asked. His small body covered in soft, black fur and his eyes amber as ever. If he was a warrior or even an apprentice, he could have looked intimidating, but his current position (leaning against his two female littermates and looking up nearly vertically at his mother) said otherwise.

"What he said! It's not like we don't want to be by you…well, at least Rainkit and I do (Nightkit: "Hey! I'll have you know-")," Rosekit added, with Nightkit staring in indignation at the pinkish she-kit.

When Dawnpetal didn't answer, Rainkit moved from her position on the ground, causing Nightkit and Rosekit to nearly lose their balance. "Just tell us! What's the worst that could happen?"

Cue three sets of wide-open eyes blinking.

Dawnpetal rolled her eyes and pushed herself a small distance away from her kits. "Rainkit, sit down and I'll tell all three of you at once, all right?"

"Rainkit, sit down!"

"Fine, fine…"

Dawnpetal cleared her throat, causing all three kits to shoot glances at her. Once she had her family's attention, the queen began. "You remember how last time we talked like this, I told you three what Emberfur told me about a prophecy, right?"

Three nods.

"Well, this has absolutely nothing to do with that. This is all about your family and I'm going to keep it as short and sweet as possible, okay? You know Sweetwillow is your grandmother and I am your mother. That's all that's left of my side of the family. Your father's however, is a bit more complicated. You know Darkfoot as your father?"

Three nods.

"What does Darkfoot have to do with anything?"

"Well…" Insert Dawnpetal's breath here. "Do you know Dustclaw?"

Three shakes of the head.

Dawnpetal blinked. "He's a senior warrior, and a great cat to know. I think you three should meet him sometime. He also happens to be your true father."

Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit all stared at their mother. "….."

"I'm sorry I never told you before. We were all younger, things were complicated back then, and…things happened. It's all right if you're all upset."

* * *

Three golden-furred she-cats and one white she-cat were gathered together in a corner of the nursery, opposite to the family of Dawnpetal, Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit. Two had matching misty blue, almost lavender eyes, one had dark amber, nearly crimson, and the other, significantly older she-cat had piercing green eyes.

One of the two blue-eyed tabbies turned to the other and asked, "Who're they, Shinekit?"

"You know I've met them before?"

"Yes, now tell me, who are they?" the she-kit repeated, impatience in her tone.

"Patience is a virtue, Sunkit…" Naturekit piped in, watching the family on the other side of the nursery talk with each other.

"Whatever, Naturekit."

Shinekit rolled her eyes. "The light gray one is Rainkit. The amber-eyed one is Nightkit and the pink-furred one is Rosekit. I know you know their mother is Dawnpetal," she mewed.

Sunkit glared at her two adoptive littermates before curling into a ball and staring into space. Ever since being found and rescued from a river by Ambersky, the she-kit has been very closed off and anti-social, her new personality showing having been influenced from Shinekit's own. Darkkit, her brother, had gotten lost on the trek to LightClan's camp and when a search party was sent out, he was nowhere to be found except for very faint scent trails. It was then presumed he traversed into IceClan territory. Splashpaw, the blind apprentice, was welcomed in and was receiving official training with Cinderpaw.

Things settled down in the LightClan camp after that, so she heard, but she was still concerned as to if her true littermate had been found and was now safe and comfortable, or if he was…Sunkit shuddered. She hated to think like that.

* * *

**Character Sheets:**

**Dustclaw- **A gray and silver tom with thick fur and light blue eyes. He is determined, and a wise yet kind warrior. Is cousin to Emberfur, Dawnpetal's former mate, and is Rainkit, Nightkit and Rosekit's true father. 24 moons old.  
**Goldenleaf-** A golden tabby she-cat with lively green eyes. She, like Dawnpetal, is a pacifist with good morals at heart. Mother to Shinekit and Naturekit, and adoptive mother to Sunkit(all four moons old). 30 moons old.  
**Sunkit- **A golden tabby she-kit with blue, almost lavender eyes. She is snappish and gets annoyed easily, but hates being alone and can easily be calm if she wanted to. Sister to Darkkit(five moons old) and adoptive sister to Shinekit and Naturekit.

**So...yeah. Nothing to say here, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Dream**


	8. Meet the Cats

**Hello readers! *sigh* Third time trying to upload this...is it weird that my computer keeps randomly shutting down?**

**Disclaimer: No. I'm pretty sure you don't either.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Meet the Cats**

_Last Time…_

* * *

"_Do you know Dustclaw? He's a senior warrior, and a great cat to know. I think you three should meet him sometime. He also happens to be your true father."_

_One of the two blue-eyed tabbies turned to the other and asked, "Who're they, Shinekit?"_

"_Patience is a virtue, Sunkit…" Naturekit piped in, watching the family on the other side of the nursery talk with each other._

"_Whatever, Naturekit."_

"_The light gray one is Rainkit. The amber-eyed one is Nightkit and the pink-furred one is Rosekit. I know you know their mother is Dawnpetal." _

_Darkkit, her brother, had gotten lost on the trek to LightClan's camp and when a search party was sent out, he was nowhere to be found except for very faint scent trails. It was then presumed he traversed into IceClan territory. Splashpaw, the blind apprentice, was welcomed in and was receiving official training with Cinderpaw._

_Things settled down in the LightClan camp after that, so she heard, but she was still concerned as to if her true littermate had been found and was now safe and comfortable, or if he was…Sunkit shuddered. She hated to think like that._

* * *

_~~From the end of the events of 'Family'~~_

A few more moments of silence passed. Dawnpetal stared at her kits, who were unsure how to feel at this point. Eventually, Rainkit spoke up.

"…It's fine with me."

Nightkit and Rosekit soon followed their sister's lead. "It's okay with me too!"

"Can we go talk to him?" Rosekit asked. "I don't think we've ever talked to him yet, right?" She looked at her littermates for confirmation. The two shook their heads.

"Surprisingly, no," Nightkit affirmed.

Dawnpetal sighed in relief. "Why don't you go on and see him then? All three of you, go!" The queen's kits beamed up at their mother and leapt to their paws, exiting the nursery in a single file line. The white-furred she-cat crept out after them and traveled behind the nursery, apprentices', and warriors' den, padding inside before her kits could notice. She waved Dustclaw over with her tail and quickly filled him in so he knew what to expect when the three came running in. The two grown cats stepped outside the warriors' den together right as Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit came.

"Dustclaw!" Nightkit shouted, running ahead of his sisters and skidding to a stop at his parents' paws. He looked back at Rainkit and Rosekit, impatient at the pace they took.

"So…" Dustclaw smiled at Nightkit, and then moved his gaze farther out to look at the black kit's littermates. "I assume you're here because Dawnpetal told you everything, since you three have never paid attention to me before, right?"

"Sorry…" Rainkit and Rosekit mewed.

"No, no, it's fine. I was never one to stand out anyway."

Dawnpetal ducked back into the warriors' den. "I'd better go tell Darkfoot about all of this…"

The remaining four cats stared at Dawnpetal as she left. Afterwards, they all turned to each other. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll love you just the same," Dustclaw assured the kits.

"What if he doesn't want us?" Rosekit piped. "He almost never came to visit us."

"In the rare case he doesn't," Dustclaw flicked his tail, "I'll be here to take care of you all."

* * *

_**Two moons later…**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around the Skytree for a Clan meeting!"

"I'm fine already, Goldenleaf!" Sunkit yowled while Shinekit laughed a distance away. The two were having last-minute 'touch-ups' by their mother before they were to be formally presented to the Clan for their apprentice ceremony.

Just like the series of ceremonies only a few sunrises ago, Stonestar stood still on the centermost branch and looked down on LightClan. "Shinekit, Sunkit, you have both reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Shinepaw and Sunpaw." Stonestar sent a warm smile in the two's direction. "Your mentors will be Ambersky and Thornfur. I hope they will pass down all they know to you."

After this, the leader motioned for the two said warriors to climb the tree. Thornfur slipped on the third branch up, however, and Ambersky had to backtrack to help him before he fell. A few ripples of laughter swept through the assembly, but soon silenced once the two regained their footing.

"Ambersky, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudstep, may he rest in peace, and you have shown yourself to be capable and wise. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her." Stonestar mewed, waving Thornfur up for his turn.

"Thornfur, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You had received your training from Redmoon, and have shown yourself to be, while clumsy, determined and loyal. You will be Shinepaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her as well."

The two warriors met a branch below Stonestar and touched noses with their apprentices as the other Clan members called out their names.

"Shinepaw! Sunpaw!"

Dustclaw and Goldenleaf turned to Rainkit, Nightkit, Rosekit, and Naturekit respectively. "One more moon and that will be you."

* * *

"There appears to be some sort of a gathering, a ceremony. I can't hear what it's for though," a silver-furred, slender looking cat whispered.

"It looks like two golden tabbies, they're coming of age," a white, short-haired tom added.

"The blue-eyed one looks familiar. I feel like I've seen her before…" a black-chested smaller tom replied, trailing off into thought.

"There are a lot of golden furred, blue-eyed she-cats in the world. You can't be sure," the silver cat retorted.

"Should we really be doing this?" The smaller tom.

"It's not like we have a choice…" the larger tom's eyes narrowed into a glare.

* * *

**And the plot thickens...who do you think the mystery cats are? What do you think will happen next? Leave your thoughts in a review below!**

**Character Sheets:**

**Stonestar-** An old, slate gray tom with deep cerulean eyes. The leader of LightClan, he is said to be no-nonsense and composed around everyone that isn't a part of LightClan, to which he is light-hearted and shows much wisdom. 45 moons old.  
**Ambersky-** A tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes and black paws. She is a loyal warrior and always ready to help those in need, though can be somewhat naive and kit-like at times. 17 moons old.  
**Cinderpaw-** A silver she-cat with black leopard spots and mismatched eyes, one emerald green and the other sapphire blue. She is cheerful and lighthearted, but harsh if and when her friends are insulted. Friends with Rainkit and Splashpaw. 7 moons old.

**-Dream**


	9. Kits, Apprentices, and Explanations

**Hello everybody! Dream with another chapter of Nothing to Hide~ Right now, I'm treating this book as more of an intro to the series, so if things are moving slow, that's most likely why. This chapter, you'll be getting a peek into one of the cat's lives from the end of the last chapter. See if you can find out who it is (though I think it shouldn't be too hard to figure out) :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to post this on every chapter? I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Kits, Apprentices, and Explanations**

_Last Time…_

* * *

"_I don't think we've ever talked to him yet, right?" She looked at her littermates for confirmation. The two shook their heads._

"_Surprisingly, no," Nightkit affirmed._

"_What if he doesn't want us?" Rosekit piped. "He almost never came to visit us."_

"_In the rare case he doesn't," Dustclaw flicked his tail, "I'll be here to take care of you all."_

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around the Skytree for a Clan meeting!"_

_Stonestar stood still on the centermost branch and looked down on LightClan. "Shinekit, Sunkit, you have both reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Shinepaw and Sunpaw."_

"_One more moon and that will be you."_

"_Should we really be doing this?"_

"_It's not like we have a choice…"_

* * *

_~~The day _before _the events of 'Meet the Cats'~~_

**? POV**

It was a normal day in IceClan- everything was peaceful and orderly, apprentices actually listening to their mentors, warriors talking in harmony, reminiscing elders sharing stories with eager kits. At least, that's what any other cat would have said if they had been spying on us from a tree or something. In actuality, we apprentices were only listening to our mentors because we were practicing battle moves and strategy. The warriors were going over the plans for the sunrises to come. The only ones who were actually true to their appearance were the elders and kits. Can't have them suspecting anything after all.

Today we were planning to spy on the LightClan camp. We needed to find out anything we could about its structure, and especially any weaknesses in the cats themselves that we could exploit. I myself was supposed to be a LightClan apprentice, but the warrior I was following to get to the camp was moving too fast and when I stopped to catch my breath, she and my siblings she was carrying were gone. Being a young kit with no previous experience in these kinds of things at the time, I panicked. I turned my head left and right, trying to see if I could scent a trace of any of the other cats. Unfortunately, I just _had_ to be born with a bad sense of smell, so that didn't work out. In the end I ended up just picking a random direction and going straight ahead- any obstacles I jumped/climbed over, ducked through/under, or went around and immediately continued my path.

Eventually, I had to stop and rest. I laid down on a rock covered with moss and closed my eyes, planning to sleep for only a bit. When I woke up, I was being presented to a rather muscular white tom with cats all around me. In an apparently rare, as I soon found out, show of pity, he welcomed me into their 'Clan'. I've been here ever since. I can barely remember my older siblings, but if I found them, I would recognize them…right?

Anyway, later on today I and some other cats snuck into LightClan territory. They relied on me for a little while since I've had experience in there, if only for a short while. Unfortunately, there was only so far I could take them without getting us all lost. The three of us wandered around a bit, looking for a large, unnatural looking clump of stuff that made a general closure. That was what I assumed most camp walls looked like. Sure enough, we eventually found a promising place. It seemed well built, something I had to give them credit for, and there was some old coot's voice ringing in our ears from somewhere high in a tree. I don't know how the other Clans didn't hear all this, seriously, the tom is loud!

Eventually, the three of us actually started listening. It was an apprentice ceremony- I knew them well. The two former kits were both golden tabbies, one of which I vaguely remembered seeing somewhere, though I couldn't exactly place where...or when for that matter.

"Should we really be doing this?" I asked. I was talking about spying, of course. We didn't know if there were any patrols out or if someone up on that massive tree saw us. We could be caught and that could instantly start something.

"It's not like we have a choice..."

* * *

_**Four sunrises later…**_

A certain white-furred, crimson-eyed she-kit fiddled with her paws, kneading them into the ground underneath her. She contemplated over whether to follow her true interests or to listen to her sisters and be with them. Eventually, Rosekit noticed the former sitting all alone.

"Are you okay?" the green-eyed kit asked, flopping down next to Naturekit.

"Yeah…I'm fine," the former replied, shrugging. A few moments of somewhat awkward silence passed between the two she-kits, and afterwards Naturekit added, "Rosekit, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Rosekit shifted and straightened up to face the other.

"Do you think medicine cats are important?" Naturekit glanced at the younger kit.

Wasting no time with her answer, Rosekit immediately said, "Of course! I mean, they know so much about herbs and all that, and without them we'd all be clueless on how to heal ourselves!"

"But wouldn't cats just be able to teach themselves and each other about herbs and their uses?"

"I guess, but then it would take too long for everybody in one Clan to learn, and then everybody wouldn't be able to rely on each other anymore because they can do _everything_ by themselves. What if some cat finds different uses for all the herbs and stuff? There could be a huge fight or something! Oh, and they can talk to StarClan. Not everyone can do that. It must be so cool, getting to see all the ancient cats as if they were all alive…" Rosekit trailed off, her eyes becoming vacant as she slipped into her own fantasy of what it would be like to be able to communicate with StarClan.

Listening to Rosekit, Naturekit nodded, agreeing with her friend's musings. "Yeah…I guess you're right. Thanks, Rosekit."

"No problem!"

* * *

**That's one nice heart-to-heart with Naturekit and Rosekit...I wish my friends were sensitive like that. But I like them crazy too :p**

**Character Sheets:**

None for this chapter.

**Questions, comments, concerns, plot predictions, character sheet suggestions? Leave them in a review!**

**-Dream**


End file.
